Scare Tactics!
by LZlovesAnime
Summary: Heh.Basically the Negima crew goes to America,then on the way back they have plane issues and they have to land in ales,England.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here!I did this just to be silly!I put a few Yuri couples in,so yeah.

**Scare Tactics!!**

**Scaring the Negima Crew!!**

**By:****Kazumi Asakura****,****Madoka Kugimiya****,and **

**Misa Kakizaki**

-Day 1!Storms a brewing!-

Makie/it'd suck if the lights went out

Yuna/If they do, both of us will-ACK!!

-This is when Negi turns the girls' lights off-

Makie/There's light in the hallway,so that means...

Yuna/Someone turned the lights out!

Yuna,Makie/Asakura!!Aisaka!!

-Thats when me and Sayo walk in laughing-

Sayo/Whats wrong?

Yuna/Our lights got turned off!

Makie/We can't see!

Kazumi/Hehe.Gawd this is good.Muhahaha

Yuna/You know who did it?

Kazumi/I do,and so does Sayo

Makie/Tell us!

Sayo/Negi turned them off,he thought you two were in bed.

Kazumi/So he turned them off.It wasn't my idea.Though the next one is,The three of you listen closly!

Yuna,Makie/Okay

Sayo/Okay Asakura-San :)

Kazumi/Anyone know good scare tactics for Kaede and Mana?

Fuka/I do!Well only for Kaede though.

Sayo/Mana's afraid of shrimp

Fuka/Kaede's afraid of frogs

Kazumi/Good job,and Fuka I need your help :) and Fumika's :)

-Day 2!Frog/Shrimp stew!-

Kaede/Fuka do you know whats for dinner tonight?

Fuka/Maybe,maybe not.

Kaede/Well?

Fuka/Chicken shop I believe.

Kaede/Okay

-In the kitchen-

Kazumi/Fumika!Fuka!Cut those perfectly!I don't want them to notice!

Fumika,Fuka/Okay!

-At dinner,Mana and Kaede are sitting beside each other-

Negi/Let us thank the cooks who prepared this!

All/Itadakimasu!

Kaede/What the hell's in this chicken soup?!

Mana/Yeah?!

Negi/What's wrong girls?

Kaede/I taste frogs!And its freaking me out!

Mana/And I taste shrimp,and its freaking me out!

-This is where me,Sayo,Yuna,Makie,and the Narutaki twins burst into laughter-

Fuka/Thats because we put frogs and shrimps in there!

-Negi holds up a frog and a shrimp in front of Kaede and Mana-

Negi/They're very harmless!

Mana/Ack!-Jumps in Kaede's arms-

Kaede/Waah!Get that frog away from me!

Kazumi/Negi cut it out!

Negi/Okay!

-Day 3!The power really does go out-

Negi/Who's screaming?

Yuna/Help!I can't see!

Makie/Negi-Kun!!

Kazumi/Does that answer you're question?

-Ribbit!-

Kaede/Ack!-Jumps in Mana's arms-

Negi/Kaede-San,are you okay?

Mana/Frog,-points at frog-

Negi/Ah!Okay!Did the power go out?

Kazumi/It did!If it didn't Yuna and Makie wouldn't be going crazy!

Yuna/What!The power really did go out!!

Kazumi/Yeah it did!!

Yuna/No wonder Makie's grasping onto me for life!

Makie/Hun!!

Yuna/What?

Makie/Am I really?

Yuna/Yes,but its keeping me calm.

Kazumi/Here Kakizaki,some juice!

Misa/Ah!Thank you Asakura-San

Kazumi/No prob Kakizaki!

Misa/Bleh!What is this stuff?!

Kazumi/Coke :)

-Madoka and Shiina laugh-

Misa/You two knew,didn't ya'll?!

Shiina/Kinda,but we thought that you would be like thirsty!

Madoka/Like totally!

Misa/Well,it is good.And my throat is dry!

Shiina/Eek!Whats that black thing over there!

Misa/What black thing?Oh!That black thing!

Shiina/Kugi!Attack!!

Madoka/Why the hell me?

-Kazumi whispers something into Madoka's ear-

Madoka/What!No Matsuya Beef!!Runs like crazy around Shiina,Misa,Yuna,Makie,Ako,and Akira

Mana/Is she okay?

Kaede/Must be a Matsuya Beef closing.

Ako/Must be!Kugimiya-San really loves Matsuya Beef,so if one closes...

Yuna/She freaks!Who knew her weakness?

-Madoka points at me-

Akira/Should have known it was Asakura!!She knows everything about us!

Kazumi/Except for Zazie!

Makie/But still!You know much about us!!

Kazumi/True!Kakizaki,I'm sorry.

Misa/Its okay,it was a stupid dislike.Okay,like,since ya'll,like,totally tricked us.Like,we'll,like,trick ya'll.

(Note:The cheerleaders are scarying Chiu)

Shiina/Like,yeah!But who,like,can we,like,trick?There's,like,hardly,like,anyone to,like,trick.

Madoka/I,like,totally know,like,who to,like,trick,like,totally!

Misa/Like,who?

Chisame/Cut it out cheerleaders?!

Negi/What's wrong Chiu-Sama?

Chisame/Those three keep saying like!

Misa/Like,you're afraid of the word like?

Chisame/Only when someone says it 20 times!

Misa/You're one of us too!Since you joined us,you've been more into hanging around with the class.Not to mention,you gamble just like Shii-Shii!

Shiina/She learnt from me,thats why!!

Chisame/Yo!Asuna kissed Ayaka,what'd we do?

Kazumi/Scoopo!

Sayo/Scoop Scoop!

Ayaka/Asakura-San,Aisaka-San please don't tell

Kazumi/Aw,but Sayo already started it.

Asuna/Kazumi,how can she when the lights are out?

Sayo/My laptop has a blacklight,so I can type.Isn't that cool?

Kazumi/nods yes

Asuna/You bought her a laptop?!

Ayaka/Hun,Sayo-Chan's a human again!

Asuna/Oh,I totally forgot!

Kazumi/You did?Damn Asuna,forgetful still?

Asuna/Kinda,but not much

Sayo/Kazumi,should I print out the scoop?

Kazumi/Nah,Ayaka might hurt me!

-Day 3!Bugs,Blood wars,fights oh my!-

(Madoka/Okay Kazumi's sick with the flu,so she won't be able to handle the show.Sayo told me that she'd be by Kazi's side.So I'm the host for awhile!)

-I walk in to the food court,seeing everyone but Sayo,Kazi,and Negi-

Negi/Haruna-San,Ako-San,Akira-San!

Ako/Yes?

Haruna/Yes Negi-Kun?

Akira/Yeah?

Negi/The dean wants ya'll!

Ako/What for?

Negi/He didn't say,sorry

Akira/Its fine,come'n you two

Haruna/Right behind you Akira!

Ako/Come'n!

-After they leave-

Madoka/Okay listen closly,its gonna be a blood war/fight between Asuna and Ayaka!Then,we drop the bugs!

All/Okay!

-The activities start,Ako's the first to walk in-

Ako/B..B..B..Blood!!Nooo!C..C...Calm down Ako,need to help class!!N...N...Need to help class!!

Ayaka/Bring it Bell?!You just stupid anyway?!(Acting!)

Asuna/Can it Blondie?!(Acting!)

-Akira walks in-

Akira/F..F..Fight...A...A...Again!

Ako/Waah!First blood,now this?!-Gets scared-

-This is when me,Yuna,and Makie freeze-

Akira/Ako!Get over it for awhile,the class needs our help!Its our stupid fears,that we're facing!!

Ako/Right!Walks up to me Hold still Kugi,this might sting.

Madoka/Yaouch!Sorry Ako,I should have kept my cool.

Ako/Yeah,but who cares.(Fill me in!)

Madoka/Right no one does.(Okay!You see that string?Pull it when Paru walks in!)

Ako/Right!

-Haruna walks in,and Ako pulls the string-

Haruna/Bugs!Get away from the genius Paru-Chan!!

All/Ahaha

Chao/Genius,are you-ne?

Satomi/Then join us in the lab,come on genius Paru-Chan

Haruna/Noooooo!!

Negi/Is she going to be okay?

Fei/Hehehe she'll be fine,I been help them with invention stuff.And I come out fine..

-Glares at Fei,then at the lab door-

Madoka/Let's just go to sleep,I'm sure we'll see her soon.

Haruna/Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!Help meeeeeeeeee!!

-Day 4!Food!-

Madoka/Hey Fei!Go try Chao's brand new invention!

Fei/Okay-Aru!

-My camcorder is set up in Chao's lab-

Fei/Chao-Chao!Where new invention?

Chao/Gimme a second,still putting it together!But once I'm done you'll be able to eat 5 meat buns at once!

Satomi/Its her best invention for food!!

Fei/F..Food i..i..invention??

Chao/it won't be that bad hun,trust me!Now say hey to MB03!

-Fei had 5 meat buns in her mouth before running after me-

Fei/Kugimiya?!

Madoka/Sorry,blame Asakura when she's better!It was her plan,not mine!

-I ran to the store,to getPrunes!Misa was able to survive the soda.But what about prunes?Note,I am only recording it,not giving her the prunes!I've got Chisame and Shiina for that!-

Madoka/Ya'll bought em?

Shiina/Yeah,now hide!Chisame grap her camcorder!

-Chisame grapped it,and I hid,along with Chisame-

Shiina/Prunes!Prunes!Selling prunes!Mam'm would you like some prunes?

Misa/N...N-(Calm down Misa,just buy one bag,and eat them.I'm gonna have a serious talk with Asakura,when she's better.I'll also regret this!Looks like Madoka's hiding too!!)Umm,one bag Shiina.

Shiina/Sure here!You gotta eat all of them though!

Madoka/(Come on hun,you can do it!)

Misa/(But I'm scared hun!I need you right beside me!!)

-I walked towards her and Chisame followed with the camcorder-

Misa/Okay!I can do it!

Madoka/Thats the spirit hun!

-She ate them all,and then fell to her knees.She,of course,was throwing up-

Misa/I'm good!!Didn't throw up much! :)

Madoka/Good job babe!Two fears outnumbered!

Misa/Well not really,still afraid of prunes!

Madoka/Aw oh well,I tried!

Misa/Heh!

-Back at the 9-A classroom,where Eva was still!-

Eva/Why do I smell GARLIC?!

-I pulled that string,reveling tons of garlic-

Eva/Boya!You're dead?!

-Day 5,my last tactics!-

Kazi/Bring it Madoka,I'm ready!

Madoka/You sure?

Kazi/Yes!

Madoka/Ready Saku-Chan?Setsuna?

Setsuna/Ready!Asakura-San be warned!

Sakurako/And be scared!Please!

Madoka/-gulps-,Kugimiya Jakuni,Kugimiya Jakuni,Demon Madoka!

Shiina/Sakurako Keimoi,Sei Joi,Demon Shiina!

Setsuna/Demon unveil!Easy spell works better!

Shiina/Blame the Sakuro Clan!

Setsuna/Right,but let's hurry up.I hate being in my demon form!

Madoka,Shiina/So do we!!

-We walk in,and scared Kazumi and Sayo-

Kazi/Okay!Okay!Sayo,grab their clothes.You three find somewhere to change!

-Afterwards,the whole class and the hotel people,left Chizuru alone at that hotel.My camcorder was still there,on it's travel help(Kazi's artifact)-

Chizuru/Guys!This isn't funny!!Ah,its Kugi's camcorder!Kugi must be watching!Along with Asakura,since that's her artifact!

-Chizuru looks into both of the lenses-

Chizuru/Madoka!Kazumi!This isn't funny!I'm getting worried,and scared,about ya'lls safety!

-Back with me and Kazumi-

Kazi/She does look scared!

Madoka/Yeah,she e on ya'll we can go back now!It's safe!!

-We headed back,and slept.Then we,except for Natsumi,woke.Then we put fake freckles all over Natsumi.I left my camcorder on her desk,and left-

Madoka/5,4,3,2,1

Natsumi/Ack!I have more freckles!Okay,I'm scared take em off!!

-We did,and went back to sleep.We do have a busy schedule the day after tomorrow.Heading back to Japan,it'll take awhile.(Madoka/I'm out for one short round,then I'll be back.)-

-Day 6:Kazi's tactics-

Ako/I loved the very first scare tactic.Yuna and Makie were so scared!!

Yuna/Oh geez!!Mine had to be Kaede and Mana's scare!

Mana/Yeah,but what about Kazumi handing Misa juice that really was soda?That was a good one!!

Misa/I guess it was funny,but mine had to be Shiina freaking out by seeing a black thing,Bikke I bet!

Shiina/I knew it was Bikke,I was just messing with ya'll!Okay,what about Madoka's Matsuya scare?That was majorly funny!

Madoka/Grr,don't mention it!Mine was when we scared Chisame!

Chisame/That wasn't nice ya know?!

-Day 6:Madoka's tactics!-

Misa/She did so much!But I think I can say that Day 3 was the tops!

Shiina/She really had us cut ourselves and bleed all on each other!It was crazy!

Madoka/Least it was fun!Change day!

Asuna/Okay.I liked Day 4;between MP03,Misa's prune scare,and then there was the gralic scare.Good job Madoka!

Madoka/Hehehe thank you Asuna :)

Asuna/No prob!Ayaka talk about day 5!

Ayaka/The demons scarying Kazumi was nice.I'd like to thank them!Only if I knew who they were!

Misa/It was Madoka,Shiina,and Setsuna.The blue wolf demon was Kugi,the blond wolf demon was Shiina,the other one was Setsuna.

Ayaka/You three expect busts when we arrive back in Japan!

Madoka/Uhh..thanks?(Why'd Misa have to go and tell class rep??)

Shiina/Yay!!Thanks,it was nothing!(I dunno Kugimi,but least we get busts!!)

Setsuna/Umm,thank you Ayaka-san(If ya'll ask me,this isn't gonna be the same when we go back to Japan)

Madoka/(Yeah it'll be hell!)

Ayaka/Not a problem!

Kazumi/OMG!I just loved Chizuru's scare,Kugi you kicked butt!

Madoka/Thanks,Chizuru was a good one!

Kazumi/And easiest,after Natsumi that is!

Chizuru/It was so cute how Natsumi-Chan reacted!

-Day 7-The plane ride home!-

Misa/Hey all Misa Kakizaki here!I'm here to tell the story of what we did on the plane ride back to Mahora!!Here's some important notes,we were in 1st class btw:

Seat 1,right side:Sayo(window),Kazumi(middle),Makie(end)

Seat 1,left side:Akira(window),Ako(middle),Yuna(end)

Seat 2,right side:Shiina(window),me(middle),Madoka(end)

Seat 2,left side:Fei(window),Chao(middle),Chisame(end)

Seat 3,right side:Satsuki(window),Satomi(middle),Kaede(end)

Seat 3,left side:Fumika(window),Fuka(middle),Mana(end)

That's as far as I can go,hehehe sorry.

Madoka/waves her hand in front of my eyesBabe??Misa!!

-I snap awake,holding on to Sakurako tightly-

Shiina/Ouch!Ouch!Hun lemme go!!You're hurting me here!!

-Negi runs from his seat to where I am-

Negi/Sakurako-San are you alright?

Shiina/Huh?Oh,hey Negi-Kun.Yeah once my girlfriend here stops hurting me.

Madoka/Hey!!I'm your girlfriend too!!

Shiina/I know that silly!But who's gripping onto me for life once the plane took off??You or Misa?

Madoka/Points at meMisa is!

-I soon realize that I've never told them my third fear.Crap I soo gotta tell em!!And now!-

Misa/gulps,then lets go of Shiina,Ummm...

Madoka/Hun?

Shiina/You okay hun?

Chisame/What's wrong Kakizaki?Afraid of heights,eh?

Misa/H-H-How'd you know?

Chisame/By the way you was holding onto Sakurako,wow I can't believe that you're afraid of heights!

Misa/Shuddup?!This is when I started to reach for Chisame's neck,I'll have you know,that I was the one who introduced ya to the damned class?!

Negi/Whispers to Kaede,What do I do?Kakizaki-San's never gotten into a fight,has she?

Kaede/Whispers backActually Negi,she has gotten into fights.Her ex-boyfriend cheated on her.So she beat him to a pulp,and his new girlfriend.I was there when it happend,lets' just say that I was scared stiff.As for what to do...Talk to Madoka.She'll know what to do,I'm sure.

Negi/Right,thank you

Kaede/Anytime Negi-Kun :)

Negi/Whispers to Madoka,Can you do something??

Madoka/Whispers back,I dunno,last time she didn't do anything bad to Chiu.She just yelled at her.This time,looks like she's aiming for the neck.Looks at Negi's scared face,No need to be scared Negi-kun.Turns to me,Cut it out Mi-Chan,look who ya got watching!!The whole class!!Mi-Chan,whispers in my ear,once we get back let's do a three way with Shiina.

Misa/Blushes like mad

Negi/Chisame-San please switch seats with anyone who is-

Misa/Negi-Kun,don't worry I'll switch seats with Sakurako no prob

Shiina/Yeah,and plus it'll be easier

Negi/Oh okay

Kazumi/Psst!!Psst!!K-Kugimin!!

Madoka/Yeah?

Makie/What happened??

Madoka/Oh,Misa got P.O.

Yuna/Is she fine now?

Misa/Yeah I am,waaaaaaaah!!H-H-How high up are we??

Shiina/Umm 4,000 ft.

Misa/Waah!!W..What if it like crashes??Or we all,like,gonna die!?Noooooooo!!I'm too damn young!!Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!Kugi!!Saku!!I don't wanna die,I don't wanna!!

All/Relax!

Misa/B..B..But!!

Shiina/We'll be fine hun!

Madoka/Yeah hun!

Pilet/Attention!!Everybody in first and second classes please put you're seatbelts on!!We have to do an emergency landing!!

Misa/Waaaaah!!I said I was too damn young to f'n die?!

Pilet/Sorry mam'm but it can't be helped

Misa/Damn right it can!!Shows pilet her flying liscence

Pilet/How are we gonna get past the storm sempei?

Misa/Easy-pesy!Takes control of the plane,then turns on the mic(to the plane so riders can hear me),Yo!I need everybody to stay calm!

Asuna/Easy for you to say Kakizaki?!You were scared too,why the change??

Misa/Turns to the mic,that can only be heard by the first class,Asuna?

Asuna/Yeah?

Misa/Don't panic!!That is until I say so!!

Konoka/Waaah!!Mi-Chan!!

Misa/Don't panic Konoka!

Fuka/Mi-Chan don't let us die!!

Fumi/We love this class too much to die!!

Misa/Shocked

Pilet/Kakizaki-Sempei?

Misa/We aren't letti-Ack!!Everyone panic!!

Fuka/Mi-Chan?!

Fumi/How could you?!

-I land the plane,and look around.I landed perfectly on a plane landing spot-

Misa/Nippa!!By the way Dre?

Dre/Yes sempei??

Misa/Where the f are we??

Dre/Wales,England mam'm

Misa/Wales?!Screams,I landed in Wales,and not the ocean!!That's a damn first!!Do we have to stay in the plane?Or can we observe the fine country??I haven't been back here in years!!

Dre/When did you last come here?

Misa/When I was like 15!!

Dre/How old are you now?

Misa/22!!

Dre/And you already have a plane liscence?!

Misa/I got it at 20 Dre!

Dre/Well I guess we can,since you haven't been here in years!

Misa/Yay!!When do you think the plane'll be fixed?

Dre/A week I'm wrecking.

Misa/Okay!!

-I walk out the pilot booth,and smile at my friends-

Misa/Guys?

All/Yes?

Misa/Welcome to Wales!!

Negi/Asuna-San!!Asuna-San!!We're in Wales!!

Asuna/Yeah so we are!

Misa/(Babe,you host!!)

Kazumi/(Yeah Kugimin,you're the host!!)

Madoka/Okay...

-Day 7!Welcome to Wales!!-

Misa/Hun,call the dean!

Madoka/Right,dials Dean Konoe's number

Dean Konoe/Dean Konoe speaking?

Madoka/Yo!

Dean Konoe/Ah!Hello Madoka-San,is everything all right?

-Misa wrote down things for me to tell the dean-

Madoka/Kinda...

Dean Konoe/Kinda??

Madoka/umm the plane broke,and Misa took over it before we landed in the water.Very scary might I add.Anyway she landed us in Wales,and the plane won't be done for a week.

Dean Konoe/Right!

Dean Kugi/What?!

Dean Konoe/Now now Jokaro!I'm sure Madoka-Chan is safe!

Madoka/Right,I'm fine...really dad!

Dean Kugi/You better be!!

Madoka/I am!!

Dean Kugi/What about Mi-Chan and Saku-Chan??

Misa/We're fine!

Shiina/Yeah!!

Dean Konoe/I got to go now girls,make sure ya'll call Nekane!

Madoka/Okay!

-After awhile I hopped on Misa's back-

Misa/Hey

Madoka/I'm tired...

Misa/You have to call Nekane to come...

Negi/Mi-Chan!!Ku-Chan!!

Fei/(whispers to Me)He's talking bout you!

Misa/Heya Negi-Kun!

Madoka/Hiya Negi-Kun!

Negi/I already called Nekane!!She has rented 31 cars for each of us!But me...

Madoka/Perfect!Ahahaha Negi-Kun,wait till you know how to drive first!

Negi/Right...

Madoka/Don't worry,you can ride with me!

Negi/Okay!!By the way,she didn't really rent them

-All of us fall on the floor-

Misa/She didn't??

Negi/No,she bought them!

Shiina/You mean,they're ours??

Negi/Yep!!And when we get to Japan,she'll use magic to transport them to the dorms!

All/Nippa!!

Makie/Babe!!Kisses Yuna

Yuna/Hey hun!Kisses back

Negi/Blushes like mad

Akira/Ummmm...Yuna?

Ako/Makie?

Yuna,Makie/Huh?

Ako,Akira/Both point at Negi-Kun,who is still blushing like mad

Yuna/Blushes then walks up to Negi-Kun

Negi/Looks up

Yuna/Negi-Kun...Its okay,all of us,love you.We don't like to see you so upset!

Zazie/She's right sensei!You're like alil brother to us,all of us!

Madoka/Yeah!Nicely said Zazie!

Zazie/Umm..thank you?

Ayaka/Sensei..We did pactios with you.Protected you,for heaven knows how long

Madoka/Hell Negi-Kun,you accepted me and Shiina when you first saw are true forms.And so did the whole class!

Shiina/Yeah!Now we can be at ease,knowing that our best friends and our favorite teacher accept our true forms.

Asuna/Ya'll are a part of us,there's no way we'd turn you two down!

Fuka/Asuna's right!!

Fumi/You two,along with Mi-Chan,have cheered on all of us since our first year in junior-high!!

Kaede/The twins are right de-gozaru!

Fei/Without you three,I sure no of us would be as happy as we are now-Aru!

Chao/Right-Ne!You three make us happy when one us sad!

Mana/Yeah!I mean,you three do everything in ya'lls grasp to make us all happy!

Yuna/Yeah!Ya'll are always there at my basketball games,even though we suck.

Makie/And ya'll even come to the gym to watch my team practice before a huge meet!You three are the best!!

Ako/Ya'll even come to watch my soccer games,for that I am grateful.And Kugimi,I'm also grateful to you for you helping me come out of my shell.

Akira/And ya'll cheer me on when I have meets.Ya'll also helped me get together with Ako-Chan.

Asuna/On 3 all!

Negi/3!

Asuna/2!

Ayaka/1!

All,but the cheerleaders(MMS)/Thank you!!

Chisame/Umm..Kakizaki-San?

Misa/Hm?

Chisame/Umm about the plane ride here

Misa/Oh its fine,I guess I shouldn't have gotten mad.

Kazumi/(Psst!My turn to host!)

Madoka/Kay!

-Day 7!!Still!!(We haven't reached Nekane's house yet,so please be patient!)-

Madoka/OMG!!

Kazumi/Wowers!!Mustang heaven!!

Nekane/Welcome!!I've been waiting for ya'll to come outside the airport!

Negi/Sorry Nekane!

Nekane/Its okay.And girls,these are all custom made to tell each of ya'll apart!

Kazumi/Wow!We'll be the Mustang sisters!!

Misa/Yeah!!

Nekane/Okay listen out for your name!!I'll describe yor car,so please listen!

All/Hai!!

Nekane/Sayo Aisaka!!

Sayo/Hai!

Nekane/Okay,your's is blue and it has your name on the top of the windsheild.Here's the keys

Sayo/Thank you!Grabs her bags and heads to her car

Nekane/Wait for it,wait for it!Kazumi-Chan be ready to be tackled!

Kazumi/Ready!

-Sayo tackles me-

Sayo/Hun it's just my style!!Thank you Nekane-Sama!

Nekane/Yuna-San!!(Makie-San be alert!)

Makie/(Roger!)

Yuna/Hai?

Nekane/Your car is orange and brown,with your name,like with everybody elses,is on the windshield.

-Yuna grabs the keys and runs off to her car,with her stuff still beside Makie-

Makie/Umm hun?

-Yuna runs back,grabs Makie and her bags,then returns to her car.Of course I had my artifact out hehe-

Yuna/Look at it!!Its the best!!

Makie/Yeah I see...

Kazu/Yuna you did it now!

Yuna/Huh??Crap its Kazumi's cousin!

Kazumi/What?!Kazu's here??

Yuna/Babe,kisses Makie,you're better than a car.I love you,and I never want to lose you!

-Kazu vanishes-

Kazumi/Good job Yuna!!

Yuna/Thanks,oh isn't your turn to see your car Kazi?

Kazumi/Huh?It is?

Nekane/Kazi-Chan!!

Kazumi/Oh!So it is!Coming Nekane-Sama!!

Sayo/I can't wait to see your car hun!!

Kazumi/Mm,I can tell.

Nekane/Your car is red with blue flames,here's your keys.

Kazumi/Sounds cool already!I grab my bags and take off to my car

Sayo/Hun!You forgot-

Kazumi/Sayo,I'm going for a test drive,tell Misa that its her turn to host!Oh and give her this,I'll let her use my artifact!Grabs the bag that I left,and starts the car

Sayo/Misa!!

Misa/Yeah?I gotta host don't I?

Sayo/Yep!

-Day 7!Still?!OMG!!-

Misa/Uggh why'd Kazi-Chan have to take off!!Graps Madoka's camcorder,and Shiina's cap,I'll have to do this undercover!!

Fuka/Ummm Mi-Chan?

Misa/Huh?Ya'll know its me??Drat!!

Nekane/Ahaha.Okay Yue-San!

Yue/Yes?

Nekane/Your's is black with blue strips on it,hard to miss!Your keys!

Yue/Thank you!

-I sneak up behind her-

Yue/Mi-Chan?

Misa/Aww!

Yue/Here carry this,if you wanna see my car come on!

Misa/Right!

-We walk up to her car and she opens the trunk-

Yue/Put em in!Its nice I like it,what about you Mi-Chan?

Misa/Puts bags in the trunk,It looks cool Yue!

Yue/Yeah,come on we better head back Ako's next.

Misa/Right!

-We head back,but then I wonder how I'll be able to see Ako and the others' cars-

Sayo/With this Mi-Chan!

Misa/Kazumi's artifact?

-Just then my cellphone rings-

Misa/Misa Kakizaki speaking!

Kazumi/Don't worry about a thing,I trust you and Madoka with my artifact.Oh and Sayo and Chisame of course!Bye now!

Misa/Bye...

-I looked at Ako,then smiled-

Ako/Misa??

Misa/Hm?

Ako/Is Kazi-Chan's artifact already at my car??

Misa/Looks.It is,why?

Ako/Cool!

Nekane/Ako-San?Akira-San?

Ako/Yes?

Akira/Yes?

Nekane/Ya'lls keys!Ako's car is light blue,with Dekopin Rocket's logo on the sides.Akira your's is dark blue with Dekopin's logo on it.three more people have Dekopin's logo on their car!

Misa/Wow!Our logo,its like super rare!!

Ako/Yeah,it is!!

-Ako goes to her car,and comes back tackling me-

Ako/Its wicked Mi-Chan!!

-Akira comes back-

Akira/I love it!Thank you Nekane-Sama!!

-I get nervous,because I know I'm next.I grap my girlfriends hands-

Nekane/And now for the thrid person of Dekopin Rocket!!

Ako/Truth be told Nekane-San,Akira here is our tour manager!

Akira/Thats right!

Nekane/Ah okay!

-Madoka pulls me up to where Nekane is-

Nekane/Nervous Mi-Chan?

Misa/H-H-Hai N-N-Nekane,graps Madoka's hand

Nekane/Your car is light purple,with of course Dekopin's logo on it...Madoka-San yours is right beside hers along with Shiina-San's.Would ya'll like to see them??

Misa/(Say yes!!)

Shiina/Yeah!

Madoka/Okay,thank you!

-At our cars-

Misa/Wow!!

Shiina/Yay!!Yay!!Yay!!

Madoka/Yeppee!!

-Shiina starts her engine-

Misa/Oww!My ears,but the engine sounds badass!!

Madoka/Really badass!!Umm...Where'd Sakurako go??

-I call her on my cell-

Shiina/Sakurako here!

Misa/Hun?

Shiina/Yes?

-I walk back to where Negi is,I say thank you then bring my attention back to my cell phone-

Misa/WHERE THE BLEEP DID YOU GO?!

Negi/-Whispers to Madoka-.What happened Kugimiya-San?

Madoka/Sakurako took off...

Sakurako/No worries!!I'm looking for an odd job as we speak!

Misa/Uhh...

Negi/Ahh!!No need Sakurako-San!!

Shiina/Negi-Kun??What do you mean no need??

Konoka/Yeah Negi-Kun we don't have Wales money!!

Asuna/Konoka's right Negi,we only have Japanese money!Like that'll help us any!

Nekane/Oh...-hands out credit cards-

Misa/Wow!But uhh...

Madoka/What about Sakurako?

Shiina/What!?What about me??

Nekane/I'll give Shiina-Chan her's when she arrives at my house,along with Kazi-Chan

Shiina/GIVE ME WHAT!?

Misa/Owww...

Negi/A credit card Shiina-San!

Shiina/Cool!

Misa/Yatta!!

-After we see our cars,we head out,and I call Madoka-

Madoka/Kugimi speaking

Misa/Back to you!

Madoka/Okay hun!

-Day 7-The ride to Nekane's!!-

Negi/Madoka-San?

Madoka/Yes?

Negi/Slow Down!!

Madoka/Ahaha,silly Negi-Kun i'm racing Yuna!See?

Yuna/No fair Kugimin!

Madoka/Hehehe

-In Yuna's car-

Yuna/How the hell can...wait,what!?A-A-Ako!?

-In Ako's car-

Ako/You two are...shit its the coppers!!-Over radio-.Cops!!Everyone slow down!!

All/Okay!

-Back in my car-

Madoka/Aww darn coppers!

Negi/Its illegal to race on the streets in Wales,other places in England,and in America.

Madoka/Nani!?

-Misa calls me on the radio-

Misa/Kugi,don't terrify him!

Madoka/Wait,what!?Who said I...oh nvm I guess I am..Sorry Negi-Kun...

(Madoka/I'm out so bye!!Kazumi's taking over now!)

-Day 7!!They finnaly arrive home!!-

Kazumi/Hey ya'll!

Misa/Uhh,Kazumi?

Kazumi/Yeah?

Misa/Where's Sakurako?

Kazumi/I didn't see her car when I arrived here!So I don't know where she is...

Mage/That girl is working her ass off at my shop!She's very good at selling stuff!!

Nekane/Keji?

Keji/Yes!She's very confident!!

-Misa and Madoka look pissed,not cool!-

Misa/Spell oh spell hurt her in her sleep!

Keji/Lame spell,won't work!

Misa/Dwah!

Negi/What time does she get off?

Keji/10 PM Negi,that girl requested that she close for me!I tried to stop her,but she wouldn't hear anything of it.Say,Negi?What is she?I sensed magic and demon blood...

Negi/Magic and demon blood?Thats an easy one!firstly,she is one of my Magic partners,secondly she's a wolf demon.

Keji/-Points at Setsuna and Madoka-,what about these two!I also sense demon blood!

Setsuna/I'm a bird demon,sir.-bows-

Madoka/I'm also a wolf demon...-bows-

Keji/Ahh I see

Nekane/9-A i

Negi/Sis they are 10-A!

Nekane/Oh my bad...10-A introduce!!

-Sakurako pops in-

Sayo/Student Number 1,Sayo Aisaka!

Yuna/Student Number 2,Yuna Akashi!

Kazumi/Student Number 3,Kazumi Asakura!

Yue/Yue Ayase...Number 4

Ako/Student number 5,Ako Okochi!Hehehe I meant Izumi...

Akira/Sweatdrops,hun stop goofing around...Student number 6,Akira Okochi!

Misa/Student number 7,Misa Kakizaki!!

Asuna/Student number 8,Asuna Kagurazaka!

Misora/Student number 9,Misora Kasuga!

Negi/Chacha isn't here Keji-Kun

Keji/Chacha?

Madoka/She's the robot in our class!

Keji/Oh!And who are you?

Madoka/Student number 11,Madoka Ka-err Kugimiya!

Misa/-Sweatdrops-

Madoka/hehe

Fei/Student number 12,Fei Ku!Hiiiiiiyaaa!-Shows off her Chinese Kendo-

Chao/Hiiiiiiyaaaaaa!-Does the same-,Student number 19,Lingshen Chao!

Konoka/Hi Hi!!Keji-Kun!!I'm student number 13!!Konoka Konoe!

Haruna/Any good yaoi mangas here??

Misa/Paru!!

Haruna/Oh right sorry!Student number 14,Haruna Saotome!

Keji/Umm whats yaoi?

Haruna/It is the best manga for girls!It is...Guy on guy action!!

Keji/Cool!

Misa/Umm...

Negi/He's,how should I put this...

Nekane/He's like the majority of ya'll

Makie/He's lez!?

Keji/Wha-!I'm gay,i am soo not lesbian!

Yuna/Ahaha kinda figured that much!

Negi/Back to attendence!

Makie/Hai!Student number 16,Makie Sasaki!!

Shiina/Hi Hi Boss Keji!!Student number 17,Shiina Sakurako!!

Mana/Student number 18,Mana Tatsumiya

Kaede/Student number 20,Kaede Nagase de-gozaru!

Chizuru/Student number 21,Chizuru Naba

Negi/Keji-Kun,the next two are pranksters!

Keji/Ahaha I see

Fuka/Correction,we WERE pranksters when we were in our early teens!We've long learned not to goof off!Anyway Keji-Kun,I'm student number 22 I'm Fuka Narutaki.Older twin,by the way!

Fumika/Student number 23,Fumika Narutaki.Negi-Kun,do we still look like pranksters??

Negi/Ahaha now that you mention you two look mature and not pranksters!

Satomi/Student number 24,Satomi Hakase.

Chisame/Do I have to?

Misa/If you don't say it,I will!

Chisame/Uggh...Fine I'll say it!Student number 25,Chisame "Chiu" Hasegawa!

Nekane/Evageline,she's a vampire,is in their class.But is binded to Mahora Academy.

Nodoka/Student number 27,Nodoka Miyazaki.

Natsumi/Student number 28,Natsumi Murakami

-Kotaru sneaks up behind Ayaka-

Ayaka/Hello,I'm student number 29,Ay-

Kotaru/Boo!

Ayaka/Like I was saying...I'm student number 29,Ayaka Yukihiro.

Keji/Who's he?

Kotaru/The name's Kotaru Murakami sir

Satsuki/Hello Keji-Kun,I'm student number 30 Satsuki Yotsuba.-bows-

Zazie/Student number 31,Zazie Rainyday.

Kazumi/Mi-Chan!

Misa/Right!!-Steals Madoka's camcorder and Shiina's cap again-

Shiina/-Grabs her hat-,sheesh hun!

Madoka/-Grabs camcorder-,I'm going site seeing so I need this!!

-Day 8!!Wake up call!!-

Misa/zzzzz

Shiina/(Should we wake her??)

Madoka/(Well duh!!Follow me!)

Shiina/(Kay!)

-With Madoka and Shiina-

Nekane/Ah!Good morning Shiina-San and Madoka-San!

Madoka/Good Morn'!

Shiina/Morn!-Graps a cup,and fills it with water-

Madoka/Hehehe,excuse us for awhile Nekane-San

Nekane/S-Sure...

-Back with me-

Madoka/-dumps water on me-

Misa/C-C-Cold!!

-Nekane walks in-

Nekane/Ahahaha so thats what the water was for...

Madoka/Yep!We're going to wake the others with water too!!

Misa/Gee,and I was the first one to get the wake up call!

Madoka/Yep!

-In Yuna and Makie's room,both are fast asleep-

Misa/(Ya'll ready??)

Madoka/(I am!)

Shiina/(Yep!)

Nekane/(Uh-Huh!)

-I dump the water on Yuna,while Nekane dumps the water on Makie-

Yuna/Ack!It's cold!!

Makie/Cold!!

Madoka/Ohayo

Yuna/Kugimin!?

Madoka/What?It was Shiina's idea!!

Yuna/Oh...Okay then.Who's next?

Shiina/The twins?

Makie/Sure!

-In the twins room-

Makie/(This is sooo gonna be funny!!)

Yuna/(Yeah!!)

Misa/(Dump the water already...)

-Yuna dumps the water on Fuka,while Makie dumps water on Fumika-

Fuka/Cold!!

Shiina/Yeah it is cold!

Fumika/Okay okay we're up...

Misa/Me,Shiina,Yuna,and Makie are on wake up duty

Fuka/Good luck with that,I'm going to take a shower.A nice warm shower!!

Fumika/Same here

-In Kazumi,Sayo,and Chisame's room-

Misa/(Okay listen up!!Shiina dumps her water on Kazi,Yuna dumps her's on Sayo,and Makie dumps her's on Chiu!!)

-Shiina dumps her water on Kazi,Yuna dumps her's on Sayo,and Makie dumps her's on Chiu-

Kazumi/Bolts straight upScoop!!Where's the sco-Cold!!Sooooooo cold!!

Chisame/Brr,good one Misa...

Sayo/Wakes upOhayo!!

Kazumi/You arent cold hun!?

Sayo/Now that you mention it,I am cold

Misa/Take a nice warm shower then!

Sayo/Right..

-In Negi and Asuna's room-

Misa/Snickers to herself

-Yuna pours water on Negi,while Shiina pours water on Asuna-

Negi/Asuna-San...Did you leave-Oh good morning girls

Asuna/Negi you baka!!Those four just pranked us!!They used very cold water to wake us up!!

Misa/Well we had to wake ya'll up some how...

Negi/Very well thought too!

Shiina/It was my idea Negi-Kun!

Asuna/Negi;are you sure Shiina,Misa,and Madoka are your dormmates?

Negi/They are,normanly they play the instruments to wake me up.

Misa/Call it early morning practice Negi-Kun

Yuna/Okay enough chit-chat!!To Ako and Aki's room!!

Makie/Aki being Akira

-In Ako and Akira's room-

Ako/Morn!

Yuna/Awww Ako's up..

Ako/-looks at water- Akira's not though

Akira/I am now...No-Cold!!Yuna you dummy!!I was up!!

Ako/Ahahaha you're all soaked hun

Akira/Not funny Ako!

Yuna/Ahaha sorry Akira

Akira/Goofball!!

Misa/That was sooo funny!!

Akira/Geez...

Ako/Who's next?

Makie/Kaede?Mana?

Mana/Hm?

Kaede/What is it Makie-Dono?

-Makie jumps,causing the water,which was two cups,to fling in the air.Making us all wet-

Misa/Brrrr,not again

Ako/Cold!

Akira/Ahaha now we're both wet!

Ako/Grrr

Yuna/Cold!!Hun!?

Shiina/Brrrrrr Brrrrrrnya!

Mana/Freezing cold!

Kaede/It is cold,Makie-Dono sorry for scarying you.

Makie/Cold!!Huh?Its okay Kaede,I should have had a better grip on them...

Yuna/Ya could've handed them to me!?Now I'm wet again!?

Makie/Or gave themn to Yuna.-Graps Ako's cap,then runs out-

Yuna/Ma-Chan!

-We all glare at Yuna-

Yuna/Ummmm,yes?

Ako/Go get her dummy!!

Yuna/Ma-Chan!!-Runs after Makie-

Misa/Should we calmly wake the others?

Shiina/Yeah,that'd be better.

-With Makie-

Makie/Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Now Yuna hates me...why'd I have to go an do that!?

Nekane/What's wrong Makie?

Makie/Ah hey Nekane..

Nekane/Everything okay?

Makie/Yuna hates me

Yuna/Ma-Chan!!Where are you!!

Nekane/If she hated you,she wouldn't be looking for you.Or calling you "Ma-Chan"

Yuna/Ma-Chaaaaan!

Nekane/Tell her where you are,if you need any more advice don't be afraid to talk to me

Makie/Thank you..-Watches as Nekane leaves-

Yuna/Dammit,hun I'm sorry!Ma-Chaaan!!

Makie/-Runs into Yuna's arms crying-

Yuna/Ma-Chan...

Makie/I'm sorry babe,please don't hate me :'(

Yuna/Ma-Chan...-rubs Makie's hair-

Makie-Sorry,sorry...

Yuna/For what?I should be the one apologizing,not you.

Makie/For real Yu-Chan?

Yuna/Heh,yeah for real.I shouldn't have yelled at you,that was dumb mistake on my half.Answer me this though hun,why would I hate you?

Makie/I dunno..

Yuna/Silly Baka Pink

Makie/Wait a minute!Is Fei and Lingshen up yet?

Ako/Not yet..

-Back with me-

Makie/Misa!Shiina!

Misa/Yeah?

Makie/Did ya'll wake Fei and Chaolin up yet?

Shiina/We were about to,why?

Makie/Heh

Misa/Splash them with water?

Yuna/Yeah pretty much...

Shiina/Let's do it!!

Misa/Yeah,sounds like it'll be fun!!

-In Fei and Chaolin's room-

Fei/zzzzzHiiyaah!

-Fei kicked Misa-

Shiina/Hun,you okay?

Misa/Just fine...

Fei/-wakes up-

Misa/Morning Baka

Chao/Ahaha,what'd Baka Yellow do this time?

Misa/Hmm let's see.Kicked me in the guts,making me fall and spill this cold water on me.Geez third time I got wet

Fei/Ah!Sorry Misa-Arune

R&R please.First time doing a fanfic,so i'm not good at it at all.Gomen-Ne if it sucks.


End file.
